There has been proposed a wall-mounted indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus that includes an axial fan disposed upstream of an indoor heat exchanger (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The indoor unit described in Patent Literature 1 includes a casing, an axial fan, and an indoor heat exchanger. The casing has an air inlet located on a top face portion, an air outlet extending from a bottom face portion to a lower front face portion, and an airflow path that communicates the air inlet and the air outlet with each other. The axial fan is disposed within the airflow path under the air inlet. The indoor heat exchanger is disposed within the airflow path under the axial fan.
The wall-mounted indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus also includes, at its air outlet, an up/down airflow direction flap that adjusts the up/down angle of air blown out from the air outlet, and a left/right airflow direction flap that adjusts the left/right angle of air blown out from the air outlet. At least one up/down airflow direction flap and at least one left/right airflow direction flap are provided for each single airflow path. For example, FIG. 7 or other figures of Patent Literature 1 disclose an indoor unit including two up/down airflow direction flaps for a single airflow path.
Further, FIG. 11 of Patent Literature 1 discloses an indoor unit in which an indoor heat exchanger having a W-shape in side view is disposed downstream of, that is, under, the axial fan.